


Zoophilia

by epithetta



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithetta/pseuds/epithetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Jack and Ianto are animals in Gwen zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoophilia

**Author's Note:**

> written utilising writerinadrawer Prompt 3.01: drabble that must mention a zoo animal.

Finger fucking in the basement, nails caked and kohl-rimmed, he bends Jack's spine like a croquet hoop; from this side of the glass her breath is the invisible chugging of an engine built for hard labor, a thrusting creature bleeding in heat.

Jack's nostrils widen when he comes, the ball of his foot scrapes the cement, hands hooking, throat braying rough, cheek ramming the tiles in the darkness. He swings his fists and pounds the wall, the man behind him stretching his arse like a band.

She finishes with her hand, tongue tucked in her cheek. She's not like them.


End file.
